Cadbury Love
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert / Brad Cheeks Bell - humor Cheeksa, perwersja Adama czyli Bradam i wieczór z ich życia. / tytuł zaczerpnięty z video Cheeksa ;3


**Cadbury Love**

_Powrót do przeszłości, czyli Bradam :)_

Ciastko z kremem, truskawki, sałatka z kurczakiem, frytki, nawet stek. Brad może jeść dosłownie cokolwiek, a i tak robi to w taki sposób, że jest mi gorąco, a w spodniach czuję przyjemny niepokój. Nie mam pojęcia, jak on to robi. Bladego pojęcia.

To nie jest tak, że robi to z rozmysłem. Myślę, że nie zdaje sobie do końca sprawy z tego, jak uroczo i jednocześnie cholernie seksownie wtedy wygląda.

Na przykład teraz zabiera się do zjedzenia lizaka. Najzwyklejszego na świecie lizaka. Właśnie po niego sięgnął, a ja wiem, że za chwilę moje skórzane spodnie staną się za ciasne, a oddech szybszy.

Udaję, że piszę e-maila, a tak naprawdę zerkam na niego ponad ekranem laptopa. Brad najpierw go odpakowuje, uśmiecha się do niego (tak, tak – Cheeks uśmiecha się do jedzenia, jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi) i wpakowuje całego do ust.

Wciągnąłem powietrze ze świstem. To oficjalne, jestem zboczony. Weź się w garść, Adam, bo inaczej trafisz do jednego z tych lamerskich programów i widzowie kablówki przeczytają podpis na ekranie telewizorów „Adam, lat 25, podniecają go jedzący mężczyźni."

Starałem się skupić na ekranie laptopa, ale westchnięcie dobiegające z fotela w rogu nie pozwoliło mi nawet spróbować się skoncentrować. Zerknąłem na mojego chłopaka i niemal w tym samym momencie poczułem falę ciepła rozlewającą się wewnątrz mnie, zaczynając od okolic mojego członka. Brad z zadowoleniem badał fakturę lizaka, powoli przesuwał go w górę i dół języka, wsuwał go to głębiej w stronę gardła, to znów wyjmował. Delikatnie dotykał czubkiem języka krawędzi lizaka, zamykając przy tym oczy. Mimowolnie oczyma wyobraźni ujrzałem obraz, na którym lizak został zastąpiony moim członkiem. Westchnąłem głośno, bo moje spodnie zrobiły się stanowczo za ciasne i poczułem suchość w gardle. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od drobnego szatyna, który odczuwał niemal cielesną rozkosz z przesuwania językiem po powierzchni zielonego serduszka na plastikowym patyczku. Mój oddech przyspieszył w miarę jak Brad zatracał się w jedzeniu, a moja wyobraźnia podsuwała mi coraz to odważniejsze i bardziej zmysłowe obrazy.

W pewnym momencie nasze oczy spotkały się, w ciemnobrązowych oczach Brada zobaczyłem znajomy błysk. Całą swoją wolą zmusiłem się do skupienia na nim uwagi i spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy.

Robisz to specjalnie. – mój oddech nadal był szybki i urywany, więc oskarżycielski ton nie wyszedł tak, jakbym tego chciał.

Brad spojrzał na mnie uważnie i odłożył patyczek na stolik. Wstał z fotela i ruszył powoli w moim kierunku, delikatnie kołysząc biodrami. Moje ciało zadrżało z rozkosznego niepokoju i oczekiwania. Brad podszedł, kucnął naprzeciw mnie, odłożył na bok laptopa, nadal leżącego na moich kolanach i spojrzał mi z niewinnym uśmiechem w oczy.

Nic nie robię, kocie. – Byłbym w stanie mu uwierzyć, gdyby nie fakt, że mówiąc to położył ręce na moich kolanach i przesuwał je powoli w górę moich ud, prostując się i nachylając ku mnie – Chyba nie sądzisz, że jadłem tego lizaka, aby doprowadzić cię do takiego stanu, co? – Jego ręce dotarły do wybrzuszenia w moich spodniach. Zrobiłem głośny wdech w momencie, gdy Brad nachylił się do mojego ucha, gorący oddech spowodował gęsią skórkę na mojej szyi – A jednak.

Po czym momentalnie odsunął się ode mnie, mrugnął figlarnie i z szerokim uśmiechem poszedł lekkim krokiem do kuchni, zostawiając mnie na kanapie na skraju orgazmu.

Cholera! Byłem na siebie tak zły, jak rzadko kiedy. Powinienem był się domyślić, że robił to celowo. Głównym hobby Brada jest właśnie żartowanie. I droczenie się - głównie ze mną i głównie w sytuacjach łóżkowych. I głównie kończyło się to tym, że Brad się gdzieś ulatniał, a ja zostawałem na placu boju ze wzwodem jak się patrzy – dokładnie tak, jak teraz.

Zajęło mi to sporo czasu, ale kiedy otrzeźwiałem na tyle, aby wstać z kanapy bez rewolucji w moich spodniach, zdjąłem buty i w skarpetkach podkradłem się do kuchni, gdzie Cheeks już przygotowywał dla nas dwóch kolację, tańcząc do muzyki wypływającej z radia stojącego na parapecie. Właśnie robił sałatkę, podśpiewując sobie pod nosem jakąś piosenkę i wrzucając do miski pokrojone warzywa. Stał do mnie tyłem, co uznałem za sprzyjającą okoliczność – widziałem dla siebie szansę odegrania się za sytuację z lizakiem.

Wszedłem do małej kuchni. Cicho, najciszej jak tylko umiałem stawiałem kolejne kroki, wstrzymując oddech, aby tylko Brad mnie nie usłyszał. Szło mi całkiem nieźle, nie słyszałem nawet sam siebie. Przesuwałem się powoli w jego kierunku, obserwując go uważnie i nadal wstrzymując oddech.

I tak cię słyszę.

Zakląłem pod nosem. Jak do cholery mógł mnie usłyszeć? Przysięgam, Cheeks pochodzi z innej planety, to jedyne wytłumaczenie.

Spróbuj jeszcze raz, kocie. – dodał po sekundzie, dalej krojąc warzywa i nawet się do mnie nie odwracając.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie i powlokłem się z powrotem do pokoju dziennego. Miałem zamiar usiąść na kanapie i nie próbować kolejny raz, ale w ostatnim momencie, tuż przy kanapie, zmieniłem zdanie i zawróciłem do kuchni. Diabelnie cichym krokiem ninja podszedłem prawie do wejścia i przykleiłem się płasko do ściany. Wychyliłem się zza futryny, rzuciłem okiem na kuchnię i oceniłem moje szanse dopadnięcia Brada. Cóż, albo się uda, albo nie.

Nie bacząc na ciche zachowanie i podchody, jednym szybkim krokiem znalazłem się tuż za moim chłopakiem, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach, przysuwając go tym samym bliżej siebie. Nie spodziewał się tego, bo na chwilę momentalnie cały zesztywniał, a nóż z głośnym brzdękiem wypadł mu z dłoni na kuchenny blat.

A jednak. – Powtórzyłem słowa Brada prosto do jego ucha, powoli przesuwając dłonie ku rozporkowi jego obcisłych jeansów (które - co czułem pod dotykiem moich dłoni - stawały się jeszcze ciaśniejsze), na co zareagował głośnym westchnięciem. – Dwa do jednego skarbie.

Pochyliłem głowę jeszcze niżej, aby dosięgnąć ustami jego szyi, którą obsypałem pocałunkami, kierując się ku odsłoniętym dzięki rozpiętej koszuli obojczykom. Jednocześnie dłońmi pieściłem wybrzuszenie w spodniach szatyna. Oddychał szybko, nieregularnie. Zacząłem ssać i przygryzać skórę jego szyi, na co zareagował cichymi jękami i przesunął dłonie na swoje spodnie, drżącymi palcami próbował odpiąć guzik spodni. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało, odsunąłem się od niego szybko. Brad zachwiał się, bo nie miał już oparcia w mojej klatce piersiowej. Odwrócił się do mnie, dyszący lekko i z pociemniałymi oczami, w których widziałem zarówno pożądanie, jak i niedowierzanie oraz złość.

Tymczasem ja, opierając się o framugę, stałem już w drzwiach kuchni i patrzyłem z uśmiechem na pobudzonego chłopaka.

Dwa do dwóch. – uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej i w pełni usatysfakcjonowany pomaszerowałem z zadowoloną miną do pokoju, zostawiając Brada sam na sam z palącym problemem.

Kilka chwil później, kiedy nadal pławiłem się w chwale wyrównania rachunków z Bradem, mój żołądek zaczął głośno domagać się jedzenia. Kiedy już miałem wrażenie, że wręcz na mnie krzyczy, wstałem i ruszyłem do kuchni, po drodze zastanawiając się, czy aby przypadkiem Brad nie obraził się i odmówił przygotowania kolacji.

Cheeks jednak nie zastrajkował – chwała mu za to! - i kontynuował robienie kolacji. Przyglądałem mu się przez chwilę, czego chyba nie był do końca świadomy – znowu tańczył i podśpiewywał piosenki grane w radiu. Nie zwracałem specjalnej uwagi na to co robił – moje myśli krążyły wokół naszego ostatniego romantycznego wypadu do Santa Barbara - do czasu, gdy Cheeks zwrócił ku mnie swoje czekoladowe oczy. Uwielbiałem je, zresztą jak i całego Brada. Gdybym mógł spędzić całe życie tylko w nie patrząc, nie przeszkadzałoby mi to, byłbym i tak najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie.

Cheeks spojrzał na mnie, mrugnął, uśmiechnął się moim ulubionym seksownym, flirciarskim uśmiechem. Przysięgam, może się od niego zakręcić w głowie. W mgnieniu oka znalazłem się przy nim, biorąc go w ramiona i namiętnie całując. Nasze języki zawirowały w dzikim tańcu, napawałem się słodkim smakiem i zapachem Brada. Moje dłonie leżały na jego plecach, przyciskając go jak najbliżej mnie. Jego dłonie leżące początkowo na moim karku, delikatne i ciepłe, zaczęły przesuwać się wzdłuż mojej szyi i spoczęły na moim torsie. W następnej sekundzie poczułem, że Brad odsuwa mnie od siebie, oddychając szybko.

A kolacja? – zapytał. Jego oczy wyraźnie dawały mi do zrozumienia, że wolałby, abym zaprzeczył.

Nie jestem głodny. – Nie jestem pewny, czy udało mi się tym przekonać Brada, bo ostatnią sylabę zagłuszyło burczenie dochodzące z mojego brzucha. Chłopak zaśmiał się głośno i dźwięcznie. Ubóstwiałem jego śmiech, tak radosny i czarujący, że można by się zakochać w Bradzie od samego słuchania jego śmiechu, mówię serio. – No może trochę jestem. – uśmiechnąłem się, lekko zawstydzony tym brakiem poparcia ze strony mojego żołądka. – Ale wiesz co? – pochyliłem się i przygryzłem małżowinę ucha szatyna, na co westchnął on cicho – Pieprzyć kolację, teraz mam ochotę tylko na ciebie. W sosie własnym.

Zachichotałem z własnego nie do końca śmiesznego dowcipu i pocałowałem gorąco Brada, który równie ochoczo odwzajemnił pocałunek. Poczułem jego zaciskające się dłonie na moich pośladkach, co sprawiło, że mój członek zaczął twardnieć. Nie przerywając pocałunku, jednym ruchem zdjąłem jego rozpiętą koszulę. W tym momencie Brad oderwał swoje usta od moich, w poszukiwaniu powietrza. Wykorzystałem tę chwilową przerwę, aby odsunąć go na bok i jednym ruchem zsunąć wszystko ze stojącego za nami stołu na podłogę... Zawsze chciałem to zrobić, a jakoś nigdy nie miałem ku temu okazji, czy może raczej usprawiedliwienia. W tym momencie moim alibi była zdecydowana chęć wzięcia Brada tu i teraz, dokładnie na środku stołu.

Odwróciłem się do niego i nasze usta znów złączyły się w pocałunku, tym razem jednak delikatniejszym i słodszym. Położyłem jego ręce sobie na kark i podniosłem do góry. Nie musiałem nic mówić - Brad wyczuł moje intencje i oplótł nogami moje biodra, dzięki czemu z łatwością mogłem odwrócić się i posadzić go na stole. Niemal w tej samej sekundzie, w której dotknął pośladkami bukowych desek, jego usta przesunęły się z moich warg na linię szczęki, potem na szyję. Przestał na sekundę, aby zdjąć ze mnie mój T-shirt i zacząć pieścić językiem mój lewy sutek. Jęknąłem z rozkoszy; wydawało mi się, że Brad znał moje ciało dużo lepiej niż ja sam - dokładnie wiedział, co doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa.

Zatraciłem się w jego pieszczotach, zupełnie zapomniałem, jaki wcześniej miałem plan co to tego stołu. Kiedy dodatkowo jego dłonie zaczęły majstrować przy moim rozporku, uderzyły mnie fale ciepła. Chwilę potem przesunął usta niżej, pochylając się nad górną linią moich spodni, liżąc dół mojego brzucha. W tym momencie do głowy przyszła mi myśl, że rzeczywiście Brad działa na mnie tak, jak w tej piosence Michaela Jacksona, którą obaj uwielbiamy. _They way you make me feel, you really turn me on. You make me kock off my feet..._

Brad zdążył już zsunąć mi do kolan moje spodnie, kiedy oprzytomniałem na tyle, aby delikatnie go od siebie odsunąć. Przesunąłem palcem wzdłuż linii jego szczęki i podniosłem jego głowę do góry, zmuszając go, aby na mnie popatrzył. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, błyszczące z pożądania, ale jednocześnie łagodne i delikatne. Zawsze zadziwiało mnie to, że w Bradzie istniały jednocześnie dwie osobowości – słodki „chłopak z sąsiedztwa" i dziki, namiętny kochanek.

Pocałowałem go gorąco, aby go nieco rozproszyć. Jednocześnie ściągnąłem do końca moje spodnie, pozbyłem się skarpetek i slipek. Oderwałem swoje usta od jego, obdarzyłem najseksowniejszym uśmiechem, jaki tylko miałem w zanadrzu i popchnąłem lekko, aby położył się plecami na stół. Pochyliłem się, złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na dole brzucha, kilka cali pod pępkiem i zabrałem się do pozbywania Cheeksa ubrań. Starał mi się w tym pomóc, podnosząc biodra do góry. Kiedy rozpiąłem mu spodnie, ku mojemu zadowoleniu okazało się, że Brad zrezygnował dzisiaj z noszenia bielizny, jakby doskonale wiedział, co dziś się zdarzy.

Zdejmując mu spodnie, kilka razy niby niechcący przesunąłem palcami wzdłuż jego członka, na co jęknął głośno i powiedział:

Adam, nie drażnij się ze mną.

Nie śmiałbym, skarbie – odpowiedziałem niewinnym tonem, zupełnie nie pasującym do sytuacji – W końcu to twoja specjalność.

Po czym jednym ruchem ściągnąłem z niego ostatnią część ubrania. W tym momencie moją uwagę na krótko przykuła lodówka, stojąca właściwie na wyciągnięcie ręki. W ułamek sekundy przypomniałem sobie jej zawartość i pomyślałem, że być może uda mi się z Bradem nieco zabawić. Zanim jednak wstałem, polizałem wewnętrzną stronę prawego uda Brada, zaczynając od kolana, a kończąc w pachwinie. Brad zaczął ciężko dyszeć. Nadal pochylony nad jego twardniejącym szybko członkiem, polizałem go wolno aż po czubek, na co Cheeks zareagował głośnym westchnięciem. Korzystając z jego stanu, kazałem mu chwilę poczekać i podszedłem w stronę lodówki, otwierając ją. Wyjąłem z niej bitą śmietanę i opakowanie czekoladowych lodów, w którym na szczęście zachowała się jeszcze ich resztka.

Wróciłem do stołu, Brad leżał na nim dokładnie w takiej pozycji, w jakiej go zostawiłem. Kocim ruchem wślizgnąłem się na stół, klęknąłem pomiędzy rozłożonymi szeroko nogami Brada i otworzyłem pudełko lodów. Nabrałem ich trochę na palce i rozsmarowałem na torsie i brzuchu Brada, który wciągnął głośno powietrze do ust z niespodziewanego chłodu na rozpalonej skórze. Zamierzałem skosztować tych lodów prosto z jego równie słodkiego ciała, a musiałem się spieszyć, bo powoli zaczynały się już roztapiać. Zacząłem je zlizywać, jako akompaniament miałem westchnięcia i jęki Brada. Kiedy ich ostatnia kropla zniknęła, popatrzyłem na twarz szatyna. Oczy miał zamknięte, przygryzał dolną wargę i oddychał szybko. I wyglądał tak cholernie zmysłowo i seksownie, że dosłownie czułem, jak moje serce rośnie i zaraz rozsadzi mnie od wewnątrz.

Ignorując sensacje w żołądku jako znak ekscytacji, sięgnąłem po puszkę bitej śmietany, wstrząsnąłem nią lekko i nacisnąłem jej górną część, pokrywając grubą warstwą białej piany całą klatkę piersiową Brada. Pochyliłem się nad nim i cmoknąłem krótko w usta. Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy zaskoczony szatyn otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie. Wpakowałem sobie do ust kolejną porcję bitej śmietany i pocałowałem Cheeksa, aby i on mógł jej spróbować. Zatraciliśmy się w tym pocałunku - pomijając kwestię słodkiej piany, był jednocześnie intensywny i delikatny, jeden z piękniejszych, jakie kiedykolwiek dzieliliśmy.

Kiedy przerwaliśmy pocałunek w poszukiwaniu powietrza, zorientowałem się, że obaj mamy torsy całe w bitej śmietanie. Myśl o tym, jak musieliśmy wyglądać na krótko zagościła w mojej głowie, bo już wyprostowałem się i zacząłem zlizywać pianę z rozgrzanej skóry Brada. Po chwili cała bita śmietana zniknęła, a w okolicach mojego prawego boku czułem twardość męskości mojego chłopaka, co z kolei sprawiało, że i ja byłem twardy jak stal.

Ostatnią partią bitej śmietany pokryłem całego członka Brada – miałem zamiar zafundować mu najlepszy oralny seks, jakiego miał kiedykolwiek doświadczyć.

Najpierw delikatnie pozbyłem się wierzchniej warstwy słodkiej piany, a następnie powoli, z namysłem zacząłem zlizywać jej pozostałości. Uwielbiałem smak Brada, mógłbym się nim napawać godzinami. Ssałem delikatnie czubek członka, zaciskając co chwilę mięśnie ust. Chwilami żałowałem, że nie mam kolczyka w języku, bo mógłbym go teraz użyć tak, że Brad zasłabłby z rozkoszy. Tymczasem jednak krzyczał w ekstazie, każdy jęk coraz głośniejszy w miarę, gdy moje pieszczoty stawały się coraz silniejsze, szybsze i wilgotniejsze. Już samo patrzenie na jego reakcje sprawiało mi wiele satysfakcji, byłem zachwycony, kiedy krzyczał moje imię. Głaskałem i masowałem delikatnie jego jądra, lizałem i ssałem gładką, atłasową powierzchnię członka, dopóki krzycząc głośno Brad nie doszedł w moich ustach.

Przełknąłem całe nasienie i podniosłem się, patrząc z zachwytem na Brada. Dyszał ciężko, jego oczy były zamglone. Pochyliłem się nad nim i pocałowałem go słodko. Szatyn oddał pocałunek równie delikatnie i miękko, jednocześnie podnosząc się nieco do góry i opierając na łokciach. Poczułem, jak uśmiecha się pod pocałunkiem, zanim delikatnie, ale stanowczo go przerwał. Spojrzałem mu w oczy pytającym wzrokiem, na co Brad jedynie uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i pochylił się w moją stronę, zlizując z mojego torsu resztki dawno już rozpuszczonej bitej śmietany. Westchnąłem z rozkoszy, kiedy Brad pocałunkami przesuwał się w dół mojego brzucha, muskając smukłymi palcami moją coraz twardszą, pulsującą i bolącą męskość. Zacząłem jęczeć głośno i bezwstydnie, jednak Brad po chwili zaprzestał pieszczot i podniósł się tak, że teraz obaj klęczeliśmy na stole naprzeciw siebie. Pocałował mnie czule, zmysłowo, oddychając gorąco prosto w moje usta. Odsunął swoje usta od moich, ale nasze czoła nadal się stykały, a sam Brad nie odsunął się ode mnie nawet na milimetr. Miałem zamknięte oczy, oddychałem płytko i usłyszałem jedynie cichy głos Cheeksa:

Kocham cię, Adam. Tak bardzo chcę cię w sobie poczuć. _Błagam_, weź mnie teraz, tutaj... Proszę cię.

Moje serce zatrzepotało gwałtownie na to wyznanie. Zanim odpowiedziałem, pocałowałem go najczulej, najdelikatniej jak umiałem. Nie byłem dobry w mówieniu o uczuciach, choć przy Bradzie powoli się tego uczyłem.

Ja ciebie też kocham, skarbie, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo... Nigdy nie będę w stanie tego wyrazić słowami...

Mówiąc to, pochyliłem się nad nim, zmuszając go, aby położył się plecami na stole. Kątem oka zauważyłem stojący na szafce obok waniliowy krem do rąk. Miałem nadzieję, że nada się jako lubrykant, bo wątpiłem, aby którykolwiek z nas miał ochotę przerywać to wszystko, aby pójść na górę w poszukiwaniu właściwego żelu nawilżającego.

Sięgnąłem po zieloną tubkę kremu, pytając jednak Brada, czy nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu zamiennikowi. Chłopak pokręcił głową, dodając też z uśmiechem, abym nie ruszał się stąd nawet na krok. Znałem go tak dobrze, że od razu wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, nie musiał nawet mówić dosłownie. Czasem uprawialiśmy seks bez zabezpieczenia - kiedy byliśmy zbyt pijani, kiedy nagła chęć na zbliżenie zaskoczyła nas gdy nie byliśmy na to przygotowani, albo kiedy po prostu mieliśmy ochotę na seks bez gumki. Ufaliśmy sobie bezgranicznie, dlatego pozwalaliśmy sobie czasem na takie momenty. I dlatego teraz, zgodnie z życzeniem Brada, nie poszedłem szukać prezerwatywy, tylko nałożyłem warstwę kremu na swojego członka oraz na swoje palce. Poczułem intensywny, odurzający zapach wanilii. Rozchyliłem dłońmi jego uda i pochyliłem się, całując miękką skórę na ich wnętrzu. Pocałunkami zbliżałem się do jego wejścia. Wsunąłem tam język, zacząłem nim poruszać, lizać go, wsuwać i wysuwać. Brad jęczał i wzdychał, każąc mi się pospieszyć. Po chwili wysunąłem język, ale niemal natychmiast włożyłem w niego palec, a zaraz potem drugi, co zaowocowało pozytywną, głośną reakcją Brada. Penetrowałem jego wnętrze szybko, gwałtownie, bo obaj niecierpliwie czekaliśmy na to, abym wszedł w chłopaka. Czułem, ze jest tam coraz więcej miejsca, więc dołączyłem trzeci palec, jeszcze bardziej rozszerzając wejście. Brad był wygięty w łuk, mruczał, wzdychał, jęczał.

Adam, szybciej... Proszę, _błagam_, mocniej... Kocie...

Brad starał się mnie pospieszyć bez uwagi na skutki, a ja, choć niemal traciłem zmysły z pożądania, chciałem, aby ból był jak najmniejszy, jeśli nie zerowy. Kilka razy wzajemnie spełniliśmy takie prośby i skończyło się fatalnym samopoczuciem następnego dnia. Od tamtej pory, staraliśmy się tego uniknąć.

Brad, skarbie... Bądź cierpliwy, a wynagrodzę ci to... Przyrzekam.

Mój głos trochę się trząsł z nadmiaru emocji, poza tym, zaschło mi z podniecenia w gardle. Zauważyłem, że członek Brada znowu stwardniał, więc drugą ręką zacząłem go rytmicznie pieścić, na co Brad automatycznie zareagował jeszcze głośniejszymi jękami. Pochyliłem się nad nim, całując go wolno, zmysłowo, pieszcząc językiem jego podniebienie. Takie pocałunki Brad lubił najbardziej.

Błagam cię, Adam... Weź mnie teraz... _Teraz_.

Zgodnie z życzeniem, wysunąłem palce z jego wnętrza, chwilowo zaprzestałem pieszczot jego męskości i chwyciłem za jego uda, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Wszedłem w niego najpierw czubkiem, delikatnie, wolno, obserwując jego twarz, czekając na reakcje.

Cheeks przygryzał dolną wargę, tłumiąc jęk bólu, który towarzyszył zawsze na początku zbliżenia. Po sekundzie jednak zobaczyłem, że ból zelżał, bo szatyn otworzył zaciśnięte wcześniej oczy, podniósł się na łokciach i obdarował mnie słodkim, krótkim pocałunkiem. Kiedy odsunął ode mnie swoje usta, został w tej pozycji i kiwnął głową na znak, abym zaczynał.

Zacząłem w niego wchodzić dopóki nie dotarłem do końca, muskając delikatnie punkt rozkoszy Brada, co on sam zasygnalizował krótkim okrzykiem „Chryste!". Uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem wysuwać się z niego i wsuwać z powrotem. Jedną ręką trzymałem nadal jego udo, a drugą powróciłem do posuwistych ruchów na jego męskości. Coraz szybciej wsuwałem się i wysuwałem z niego, prędkości nabierały także moje pieszczoty jego członka. Brad już zupełnie nie odczuwał bólu, krzyczał, jęczał i wzdychał w ekstazie.

Coraz bardziej przyspieszałem tempo, nie mogąc się dłużej opanować. Sam zacząłem jęczeć, czułem gorąco rozlewające się wewnątrz mnie. Spojrzałem na Brada, który opadł na plecy na stół, nie mogąc utrzymać się na łokciach, na jego twarzy zakwitł słodki rumieniec. Kochałem patrzeć na niego podczas seksu, gdy był pogrążony w ekstazie, był tak niesamowicie słodki i jednocześnie nieziemsko seksowny.

Przyciągnąłem go jeszcze bliżej siebie, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Nagle poczułem, jak Brad zakłada mi swoją nogę na ramię, aby pogłębić pchnięcia. Ja z kolei jeszcze bardziej je przyspieszyłem, tak samo pieszczoty jego nabrzmiałego członka, z którego czubka wydobywały się już pierwsze kropelki płynu.

Moje podniecenie sięgało zenitu, ruchy naszych bioder stały się coraz dziksze, gwałtowniejsze, czuć było w nich naszą wspólną desperację, aby osiągnąć orgazm. Nie do końca wiedziałem co się wokół mnie dzieje, nasze krzyki i jęki, stawały się coraz głośniejsze, niemal wiedziałem, że obaj będziemy mieć po tym zdarte gardła. Mój członek szybko wsuwał się i wysuwał z jego wnętrza, moja dłoń mocno i gwałtownie pocierała męskość mojego chłopaka, a drugą dłoń zacisnąłem na jego szczupłym udzie.

Zadrżałem, bo poczułem zbliżający się orgazm, zarówno mój, jak i szatyna. Kiedy wreszcie doszedłem w jego wnętrzu, wypełniając go sobą i krzycząc głośno w uniesieniu, sekundę później Brad osiągnął orgazm, wytryskując nasienie na swój i mój tors i brzuch. zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi stołu i krzycząc moje imię. Mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że jest to najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek w życiu słyszałem - mój ukochany, wykrzykujący jak bardzo mnie kocha w momencie osiągnięcia spełnienia.

To było niesamowite. – w głosie Brada usłyszałem szczery zachwyt.

Nie uważasz, że „niesamowite" to niedopowiedzenie? – uśmiechnąłem się do Brada, kiedy siedzieliśmy na podłodze kuchni, nadal nadzy, w większości ubrudzeni spermą, jedzący niedokończoną sałatkę. – To było nie do opisania, Brad... I jestem pewny, że jutro któryś z sąsiadów zwróci nam przez to uwagę. – dodałem po chwili, śmiejąc się na samą myśl o minach kogokolwiek z ludzi mieszkających w naszym bloku.

Też masz wrażenie, że każdy kolejny seks jest lepszy od poprzedniego? – mój chłopak odezwał się powtórnie po chwili ciszy, w jego głosie słyszałem zarówno zachwyt, jak i rozbawienie.

Zaśmiałem się krótko, odstawiłem miskę na bok i wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę Brada, aby mógł się do mnie przytulić.

Pewnie, ze tak. Dlatego nam tak dobrze razem, skarbie. – pocałowałem go w głowę, kiedy wtulił się w mój tors, oddychając głęboko.

Znowu zapanowała cisza. Ale kiedy dwoje ludzi kocha się tak bardzo jak my, cisza nie jest problemem. Potrafiliśmy spędzić w ciszy godziny i wystarczała nam wtedy tylko bliskość naszych ciał i pewność, że to, co jest między nami jest niepowtarzalne i trwałe.

Kocham cię, Adam. Wiesz o tym? – Brad szepnął tak cicho, że ledwie go usłyszałem. Mogłem się założyć, że nie chciał przerywać tej pięknej ciszy.

Doskonale. A ty wiesz, że ja cię kocham, bardziej, niż jesteś czy będziesz w stanie sobie to kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. – odpowiedziałem z mocą. Starałem się ubrać w słowa to, co miałem teraz na myśli. - A ja wyrazić. Jesteś miłością mojego życia, Brad. I zawsze będziesz.


End file.
